Marauders Saga: Part one: The Orange Moon
by LupinLover99
Summary: this story is about life with the Marauders while at Hogwarts, their rivalry with Snape, and a betrayal from a friend.
1. Default Chapter

The Maruaders Saga part one  
  
"The Orange Moon"  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any aspect of Harry Potter. I wish I owned Remus Lupin. TEEHEE (  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
It was a full moon. Remus' least favorite time of the month. He didn't hate it so much anymore because he had three great friends who stuck by him. But, he still wished it were the new moon instead.  
  
He was sitting in the empty common room with James Potter and Sirius Black. His two best friends. His third, Peter Pettigrew, was missing. Again. Ever since he had met Lucius Malfoy, a boy in Slytherin, he had been absent from hanging out with them.  
  
The three were reading. Now, normally, this would be a normal ritual, but there was something different this time. Remus could feel it. He looked at the clock. Ten fifteen. Forty-five minutes until they would set off towards the Whomping Willow. Next, Remus looked out the window for the umpteenth time since nightfall. The moon was still orange but covered slightly by some clouds.  
  
"Is it still orange?" Sirius asked without looking up from his book.  
  
"Yep."  
  
"What did you say happened last time it was orange?" James asked, trying to sound like he didn't care, and not succeeding.  
  
"My parents told me I pulled up five trees."  
  
"Roots and all?"  
  
"Roots and all."  
  
James and Sirius winced.  
  
"Well, wouldn't it be nice to have more reinforcements? Where is Peter?" James fumed.  
  
"Probably with his new friends. Malfoy and Snape!"  
  
"Oh, come on, Sirius, give him the benefit of the doubt."  
  
"He doesn't deserve it!"  
  
As those two argued, Remus thought. He thought about what his parents had said. He thought about being locked up in a shack with his two best friends while he was feeling rather murderous. He decided that if James and Sirius happened to drift off to sleep, he would not wake them up. He would rather go to the shack himself so they didn't get hurt.  
  
Sure enough, James and Sirius, who had eaten a large dinner, fell asleep. Remus grabbed James' invisibility cloak, and started downstairs. He crept across the grounds to the Whomping Willow.  
  
The next part was rather tricky without Peter. He needed to hit the knot at the base of the tree to get it to stop moving. He crawled under the thrashing branches. It looked like he was going to make it to the knot when a branch came out of nowhere and rammed him backward, into the Forbidden Forest. He lay there, stunned, when the clouds shifted. He was bathed in moonlight and he began to transform.  
  
A/N: hope ya like it so far. Review and let me know!!!! 


	2. chapter 2

The Marauders Saga part one  
  
"The Orange Moon"  
  
Disclaimer: I still don't own anything! J.K. Rowling, the genius, owns it all. Except the plot. That's mine.  
  
Chapter 2:  
  
James woke up just as the sun began to rise. He looked around trying to remember what had gone on in the shack last night. Then, he realized, he hadn't gone. Neither had Sirius. They had fallen asleep! Why hadn't Lupin woken them up? He walked over to Sirius' sleeping form and kicked him.  
  
"What? Huh? McGonagall, I didn't do it!" Sirius muttered as he woke up. "Oh, morning James."  
  
"You idiot, how can you be so cheerful when Remus could be dead?"  
  
"Dead? What are you talking about?"  
  
"He went to the shack. Alone! We fell asleep!"  
  
"Well, why didn't he wake us up?"  
  
"He probably didn't want us to get hurt."  
  
"So he risked his life? Wow. I don't know if I would do that."  
  
"Look, I don't think you would. Go get Madam Pomfrey, I'll try to find Remus."  
  
"Okay."  
  
James didn't have to look far. He walked out onto the grounds and saw one quarter of the forest destroyed. In the midst of all the rubbish, was a small boy, lying face down.  
"Remus." He whispered, and ran towards him. "Oh please let him be all—"  
  
He stopped when he got to Remus' crumpled form. He had long, bleeding slashes across his back. He didn't want to turn him over. What if he was dead? Well, he had to find out. His curiosity was getting the best of him. He flipped his friend over gently and gasped at the sight. His face was covered with scratches. His shirt was ripped and his left pant leg was ripped off halfway up his leg. His eyes drifted towards his arm, his right wrist was twisted 180 degrees. It was facing the wrong way. James picked up his injured friend and carried him up to the castle.  
  
A/N: you like all the blood and gore? Or should I stop? Review, review, review! 


	3. chapter 3

The Marauders Saga part one  
  
"The Orange Moon"  
  
Disclaimer: if I owned Remus, I'd be nursing him back to health right now. Read on.  
  
Chapter 3:  
  
Remus woke up in the hospital wing. Everything ached. He couldn't' remember much of what had happened after he transformed. He never did. He was lying on his stomach for reasons he could not fathom and his wrist had a shooting pain in it. He turned his head to look up. James and Sirius were sitting on chairs looking at him.  
  
"James? Sirius?" his voice was hoarse.  
  
"Remus!" Sirius exclaimed. "How do you feel?"  
  
"Why did Madam Pomfrey put me on my stomach? I feel queasy. I might have eaten a small woodland creature."  
  
"Ew...."They both said.  
  
"I know."  
  
"Well, you've got these terrible scratches all over your back."  
  
"What happened to my wrist?"  
  
"You somehow, sort of, twisted it so it was on backwards."  
  
"Ohhh," Remus groaned. "Stop, you're going to make me sick!"  
  
"Why did you go alone?" Sirius demanded. "You're lucky James didn't find you dead this morning!"  
  
"I did it for your benefit. I knew I was going to be terrible so I went alone to spare you."  
  
"Well," began James. "I know you were thinking of us, and that's nice and all! But, you should have thought about your own good as well.  
  
"I know. Where did you find me?"  
  
"A few feet from the Willow, in the Forest. You tore up half of it!"  
  
"Oh, you know, if you guys are scared off by this, I wouldn't blame you if you ditched me. I'm a menace."  
  
"Of course not!" said James.  
  
"We'll always be your friends!" Sirius exclaimed.  
  
"Thanks guys! I'd hug you but my back is killing me!"  
  
They all laughed and they didn't notice a small pointed nose peeking around the corner.  
  
A/N: that's just the end of part one. Tune in for the sequel! Review and let me know what you want to see! 


End file.
